Caitlyn/Strategy
Skill usage * Take advantage of for harassing enemy champions. * Caitlyn is superior in side lanes as the brush makes her passive, , more effective. * It is not recommended to harass enemies with since it drains mana too quickly and has a distinct channeling animation, allowing it to be dodged. ** Instead, use to disable enemy with another crowd control or make a few shots on them. * It is easier to hit with when inside brush because enemies cannot see the one-second warning before the shot. * will push the lane and leveling it early increases the pressure on your lane. * During the laning phase, place a in side routes and bushes to deny the enemy team the use of those bushes. ** It is also a good idea to set up by placing all 3 in a straight line within the lane to limit your opponent's mobility. ** If any enemies were to step into them by mistake or they walk through the small passages between the , this allows an easy setup with or . ** If you place a on top of an enemy ward, then the ward will become visible once again for a short period when the enemy champ steps on that trap. * is better than as a first skill due to its utility, and allows for Caitlyn to dominate her lane. is easy to juke, but if an enemy steps on a trap, you can get off some free damage on them. * By starting off with you can assist your jungler by placing at common jungle locations; this can be used to help your jungler counter-jungle. * When in team fights, placing a in front of enemies or behind them can help your team escape if losing or capture fleeing enemies. * When fighting against , your will be less effective due to her . She will often run into the trap with her activated to give her mana, but that will make her vulnerable to since will be on cooldown. * To counter an enemy or using their ultimate, place a in the center of the circle where he will land, snaring and effectively crippling him. ** This is also effective against targets that are re-spawning with the buff, placing under them helps to secure the kill. * You can fire away from opponents to close the gap when chasing. ** Inversely, it can be used as an escaping tool as well, slowing the opponent and propelling you away. ** recoil will immediately stop you when you hit terrain that is too thick to move through. ** can use to hop over thin walls in the jungle, creating a quick escape route out of dangerous situations. She also can use this functionality to pursue enemies effectively. As it uses a bit of mana and has a long cooldown, it should be used with caution. ** One useful combo that combines and is to fire your at a champion, and instantly firing your at them. If done correctly, will shoot will fly backwards, but will fire from where you fired . The will slow the enemy movement, making easier to land. You can combo this with for a devastating effect. This is mostly easily done with smartcast on. * Avoid using in large team clashes as it might be blocked by another enemy champion. The cast also cancels if the target dies prematurely. * Using at an angle that the enemy team would not expect makes it more difficult for it to be blocked. * When an enemy flees at low health, you can finish them off with . However, remember that it can be intercepted, so try to find a clear shot first. * requires vision of the enemy to cast. Having an ally with can help finish off low-health enemies. * Because grants vision of an enemy who steps on it, be sure to place them strategically and keep an eye on them. You may be able to get a surprise off someone who triggers it in the bush or jungle, allowing you to either hurt them to prevent a gank or finish them off if they fled to the jungle. Build Usage Like most marksman champions or ADCs, relies heavily on itemization despite her strong early laning. Over the course of a match, she will want to build a combination of attack damage, attack speed, critical chance, and armor penetration. All four stats will multiply her auto-attack damage and give her long range its fullest potential. Overall, has little variation in overall builds but will have variations in build paths depending on how well she does in the laning phase and/or the enemy team's composition. * A is a standard starting item for , as for most marksmen, and will allow her to establish lane dominance early on. There is little reason to start with any other item as she has the range to make full use of its attack damage and life steal early on. * Like most auto-attack reliant marksmen since the ADC itemization changes in V4.10, should be striving for an early . While the item itself is expensive for a first item, the attack damage, critical chance, and 50% increased critical damage will complement her poke damage and set her up for the end of the laning phase. In particular, if manages to land both a critical strike and proc a with an , she can even deal "burst damage" with a single auto-attack. ** For this reason, should be highly sought as her first major buy to emphasize her strong early game. The attack damage will strengthen her auto-attacks and her and will be her first power spike in the laning phase. ** At any time before is able to finish an , a second or early can provide early sustain before continuing on its build path. *** It may be worthwhile to retain the until it is decided that either (more burst in auto-attacks, s, , and ) or a (more overall damage against health-stacking tanks) is better built later on. * should be the core boots of choice for , as she has low base attack speed, and will help cushion her weak midgame until she has built a major attack speed item. ** The enchantment is a standard choice for most marksmen and will help kite and chase more effectively. * Building one or two items that focus on attack speed, will charge faster, improving her damage in the later part of the game. ** is especially useful as , as with most physical DPS champions. ** gives her inferior stats, but greater waveclear and at a lower price. ** enables to get procs three times faster, but gives few useful stats. It is worth noting that auto-attacking in brush with the item will allow to proc s every other auto-attack. Despite this, may be a weaker alternative to or overall. * A should be bought ideally when has finished building a major attack damage and attack speed item, especially when an enemy has one inkling of an armor item. In circumstances where the enemy team is not building armor, a second major attack damage item can instead be built before . * gives a high amount of life steal in addition to a passive shield, which may help in mid-lategame skirmishes when stray abilities can poke her down or extended team fights. * gives increased dueling and chasing capability, as well as higher damage to health tanks such as . * may be a worthwhile buy starting in the midgame to cleanse certain abilities such as 's {ai|Infinite Duress|Warwick}} or 's . Alternatively, this can also function as a defensive item. * In many situations, an ADC should be able to build one defensive item after their core items are built: ** will help against reset-reliant assassins, such as and , and/or give her a second life after a teamfight. ** A can be built if the enemy has strong pick potential, especially against or . ** If the enemy team is prone to being kited, a can help accentuate 's long range by keeping enemy assassins, fighters, and tanks at arm's length. Recommended builds Countering * Unlike most carries, has very high attack damage early-game due to her superior range and passive, that allows her to harass her enemies, whittling down and possibly forcing them out of lane out of fear of getting killed by . * can win a lane through denying enemy carries from farming, but does not have a "steroid" ability. Supports that can zone her, such as , , are an effective counter. * is well known for being an unusually strong ADC early on and severely shuts down weak starters like , however in comparison to most of the other ADC she becomes weak by the late-game. * Be aware of where traps are as + combo is devastating early game. * Effective for preventing getting kills with are supports, such as , , , , that can interrupt her ultimate or help the targeted ally : ** , , can interrupt it respectively with - and , , . ** also can intercept the ultimate even at low health and survive it with his . ** Additionally and , , and can provide the target with just enough health to survive. ** Perhaps most effective is as it will completely nullify the damage of . Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies de:Caitlyn/Strategy es:Caitlyn/Estrategia